Operation: Personalities in Doubt
by x3Bella
Summary: Waking up as another person was definitely not on Tsuna's to do list. However, when his role as a herbivore is switched to a carnivore, what happens? Can he take on his role and would an unlikely romance blossom? Or drive the cloud and sky further apart?


**Author's Notes: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! doesn't belong to me. This fanfiction is based on my wild imaginations and my love for 1827 - HibarixTsuna. Also, this story is written by me and my friend :D**

**This fanfiction is written just for my friend and to those fans who love 1827 - HibarixTsuna. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction, please be nice to me .. Hope you all like it. This fanfiction is written after the Byakuran's Arc or what you called it the Future Arc, anything you can call it :/**

**I know it suck big time but I tried my best to write, sorry for the OOC-ness ): **

**Things will get complicated while you read on, and you will know why it's confusing :D**

**Please rate and review, your reviews gives me motivation to continue! Hahahahas! :D**

**Chapter 1 **

It has been a few weeks since the Vongola guardians came back from the future and everything has been normal after Byakuran's defeat. Everyone treated it as if it were another bad dream and they moved on with everyday life. Tsuna, on the other hand thought it strange that Reborn hadn't been forcing any tort- training on him, but shrugged it off, happy to finally have a chance of peace... If only he knew that the infant was planning.

"Juudaime! I apologise! I can't walk home with you today because I have to help my sister with her new recipe! I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera knelt in front of Tsuna as he bowed down, touching his forehead against the floor and apologising to the tenth.

"Ahahaha, sorry Tsuna, I have baseball practice this afternoon! I'm afraid I can't walk you home either." Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." Tsuna sweat dropped when Gokudera kept on bowing to him as if he was dead. Indeed, in the future, Tsuna was dead but it should not be the case anymore, seeing that he had already changed it!

"Maa Maa, Gokudera. You are bowing to Tsuna as if he's dead." Yamamoto chuckled ruffling the back of his head as per normal.

Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and glared at him with unrestrained fury, yelling at him to shut up before he blows him to bits, dynamites ready in his hands.

"Shut up, Baseball freak! I'm talking to Juudaime now!" Gokudera spat at Yamamoto. They were having their 'couple squabbles' again, that is what Tsuna was thinking as he stared at the both.

"I'm going home first... See you, Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna walked out of the classroom, leaving the "couple" to continue their squabble hearing Gokudera scold Yamamoto with colourful profanities that floated down the corridor.

Tsuna sighed as he walked out of the school gates, with two different pairs of eyes staring at him at different angles. He was thinking deep inside his mind, thinking about someone that was lingering inside his head though too dense to realize something was up.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted him, he was dangling from left to right in his white cocoon mascot costume.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing here?" Tsuna squealed, shocked about what Reborn's appearance and once again, he was wearing a weird costume.

"Shut-up Dame-Tsuna! Is it wrong for a tutor to come check on his student's progress?" Reborn smirked as he sensed a presence approaching from behind Tsuna.

"Everytime you show up something bad happ-umf"

Tsuna didn't get to finish his sentence seeing that something attacked and landed on top of him, forcing his head to the ground with his body twitching madly.

"Reborn! From this day onwards! You will not call me your lackey anymore!" A high pitched voice came from above Tsuna as he felt something squishy grab him. Turning his head he saw a huge purple octopus and a baby with a helmet standing on top. It was Skull.

"REBORN! HELP ME!" Tsuna cried out in desperation.

"..." Reborn however, was sleeping calmly with his eyes open dangling in place with help from this costume. As if it were an everyday occurrence to have Tsuna trapped by a giant octopus.

"Don't ignore me! Reborn! I, The Great Skull will show u how awesome I am!" Skull got agitated as he clenched his fist as veins could be seen popping out around his head, while Tsuna struggled to get free from the tentacles that enveloped his waist.

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna squeaked as he struggled while Skull took out his missile gun and started to shoot, the target was of course, Reborn.

The missiles flew towards Reborn and his sleep bubble popped and his costume tore, returning to his original suit. He easily dodged the incoming missiles while changing Leon into his gun mode and firing back, trying to repel the missiles to another direction.

The missiles launched by the cloud Arcobaleno flew widely bombing different areas while one of them, flew straight into the reception room. Smoke was seen coming out from walls, leaving a few huge holes. Tsuna could only stare and gape at the large-scale destruction to the school property, knowing a certain someone would turn up soon.

As on cue, a tall male, with jet black hair jumped right out of the window, jacket billowing out grandly in the wind, before landing nimbly on the ground below. His steel grey eyes scanned the area, taking in each and every detail before finally landing on him. They narrowed into dangerous slits. Tsuna squeaked in fear, having lost control of his voice. His heart, thumped erratically in his chest. Whether it was from fear or something else, he didn't know. Hibari Kyoya had shown up.

"Damaging school property and creating havoc in my school. Herbivores, I will bite you to death." Hibari smirked with barely contained bloodlust, slowly approaching Skull and Tsuna. Skull was sweating profusely and Tsuna's face was pale as a sheet with a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. He knew that Hibari will bite him to death even if he was not the one who damaged the school property. As he prepared to lunge at them, Reborn spoke up.

"Hibari."

"Infant." Hibari nodded in acknowledgment, straightening up.

Reborn's eyes stared intently at Skull, wanting him to do what they had agreed on.

_**"What? You want me to switch both Sawada Tsunayoshi's and Hibari Kyoya's souls? What for?" Skull shouted, disbelief coloring his words. He slammed the table showing his frustrations.**_

"_**That's not for you to know, just do it, or else." Reborn cocked his gun, emphasizing his point.**_

"_**W-w-wait! Reborn don't shoot! I will do it!"**_

_**"I know you will. If not you fail as a tutor for Hibari . Also, if you do this, I might consider removing your lackey status." Reborn smirked as he looked at him calmly sipping his coffee, knowing even if skull successfully completes the task, he would still be a lackey.**_

_**"I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't complete this task. Once a lackey, always a lackey." Reborn insulted him, placing the coffee cup down on the table, oozing smugness. **_

_**"What? I have a plan!" Skull retorted as he swung his arms in objection.**_

**"I will show you what I'm made off! Just you watch!" Skull ran off hesitantly, leaving Reborn smirking to himself, hoping to see what interesting plan Skull would come up with the next day.**

The octopus extended his tentacles and reached for Hibari, but he swiftly dodge the tentacle, swiping it away with his tonfas. However, he was dealing with a massive octopus thus was caught off guard in mid-air with another tentacle. It quickly encircled his waist, binding his arms to his waist, forcing him to reluctantly drop his tonfas.

"Herbivore. I won't allow anyone to damage or corrupt Namimori, I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed as he turned to stare at the herbivore that was being held captive by the octopus, still trying to wiggle his way out.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear and he subtly trembled, as he knew Hibari will bite him to death a hundred times over reason being that there are many holes in the school compound. If he is able to change to his dying will mode, maybe Hibari's biting would not hurt as much, he thought. What was he thinking now? He should be fretting over how to escape rather than Hibari's punishment plans.

"Before I bite you to death. I will deal with this useless herbivore." Hibari struggled to break free as electrical waves traveled slowly along the octopus tentacles, numbing their nerves. The growing feeling of helplessness was the last thing he felt before succumbing to the darkness. The electric waves had rendered them unconscious instantly. The octopus then released its death grip, Tsuna and Hibari fell to the the pavement, breathing heavily. Suddenly their breathing ceased.

"V-V-Verde's inventions...I-I m-meant them to faint- I m-mean it was s-suppose to be a l-light shock." Skull managed to stutter out before he was full on bursting into tears, trembling at the sight of them both lying there without breathing. He spared a guilty glance from the corner of his eye at Reborn, head tilted down under his helmet. Thinking that the both were dead. Suddenly, a gunshot rang through his ears, bringing him back to reality. He stared at reborn, sweat dripping down his back in panic, hurriedly trying to think of an escape route. He had never seen reborn so enraged before.

"This is not my fault!" Skull cried out his mind only thinking on how to escape Reborn unharmed. He proceeded to whip out a remote and pressed a button. A ladder came down from his blimp as he and the octopus grabbed onto it and they were pulled back up. In an instant, the blimp disappeared, floating away from the school.

Reborn jumped down from the tree and walked to the two that were lying there. Checking their heartbeat, he was relieved to find that it hadn't stopped. He knew that Skull used one of Verde's weird inventions but wasn't sure what this could lead to.

Reborn pulled his fedora over his eyes, hiding the worry and concern that was flashing uncertainly behind them.

****

At the first signs of Tsuna regaining his breath, Reborn changed Leon into his 1000 ton hammer and brutally slammed the hammer at the side of Tsuna's head.

"ITAIIII! "Tsuna screamed in pain, waking up with a yell, rubbing the back of his head to nurse his injury.

Hibari snapped awake at the first sound of Tsuna's high pitched girly scream.

"Shut-up herbivore. You are disturbing my peace. I will make you pay for the damage you have caused the school. I will bite you to death." Hibari quickly got into a fighting position, missing both tonfas however. He felt strangely closer to the ground but dismissed the feeling, quickly scanning the area for any suspicious activities when his eyes fell upon himself, or more specifically, his body.

"Hieee-" Tsuna sounded out before clasping his hands over his mouth, not wanting to further irritate the pissed-off prefect before promptly fainting as he came face to face with his body.

As Hibari took the first step, his vision began to swim, head throbbing in pain. He leaned his body on the tree for support. Feeling something was wrong with his head.

As Hibari's vision started to clear a shape was seen standing in front of him. Standing upright, he stared at Reborn.

"Infant."

"..." Reborn stayed silent, looking into Hibari's glaring caramel orbs, knowing that something was wrong... Really wrong.

"... I was about to finish the herbivore when..." Hibari's head throbbed once again as another bout of dizziness coursed through his body. He messaged his temples, closing his eyes to recall the events. He looked at the damages that the herbivore created and he stalked towards his tonfas picking them up.

"Hibari." Reborn called his name as he turned toward him, Reborn then look back at Hibari's body, laying out cold on the hard pavement.

"..." Hibari stayed silent as he looked at the body that was laying unconscious on the floor.

A quick scan of his body confirmed his dreaded thought. He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and a dark-colored vest. He ruffled through his hair and realized that it was messy than his own soft and silky black hair. He had indeed switched places with the king of all herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Fix this." Was the last words he managed to ground out as he once again, fainted.

_"So... They switched souls. Verde's invention did work. It's the first time you did your job as a tutor, Skull." Reborn smirked and thought to himself looking at the two._

"Where am I?" Tsuna woke up, feeling faint and groggy. He stood up unstably as he felt that his legs were longer than usual. He turned to where Reborn was and looked up to see himself standing behind him. He rubbed his eyes and opened them back again, staring intently at the body laying right behind Reborn.

"... ... Hiiiieeee! Wh-what happened? W-Why am I there. Am I dead?" Tsuna shrieked in shock, almost collapsing onto the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna. You are not dead. You just switched souls with Hibari." Reborn spoke and he hammered Tsuna hard on his head once again.

"Hiiiieeee! You mean I am in Hibari-san's body?" Tsuna shrieked, doing the thing he does best, letting out his infamous high pitched girly scream.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death." Hibari spoke, seemingly awakening from his 'nap'. His now caramel eyes locking onto Tsuna's grey orbs, trapping him to the spot. He approached Tsuna with a murderous aura, his aura expanding with each step he took. His hands were clenching and unclenching around his tonfas in fury and his eyes were narrowed so much, they almost disappeared. All in all, he looked like a fully enraged being that was about to strike anytime and Tsuna had no idea he could look so menancing.

"Hiiiieeee!" Tsuna squealed as Hibari approached him and squeezed his eyes shut preparing himself for the impact. Hibari's tonfas was an inch away from Tsuna's face when a bullet was shot in between them leaving a hole in the school wall.

"Stop, Hibari. If you bite Tsuna to death, your body will suffer physical pain." Reborn said calmly while Hibari relaxed his shoulders. Tsuna opened his eyes to see himself and Hibari's face an inch away from his, resulting in him turning different shades of pink.

Hibari looked at Tsuna with an annoyed look on his face, he could not believe that his body could have this kind of reaction when Tsuna is in his body. He really wanted to bite the herbivore to death but thinking about how he could play around with this herbivore's body crossed his mind. Ever since they had come back from the future, his perception of Tsuna had changed. The boy intrigued him.

"..." Hibari smirked, his face an inch away from Tsuna's. Tsuna blushed as he quickly look away, he was kind of embarrassed looking at Hibari even though it is technically his body looking at him.

**End of Chapter 1 **

To be Continued...

**A/N Even though Hibari is currently in Tsuna's body, I will refer to him called Hibari and vice versa for Tsuna. Meaning that when I address Hibari, e.g, Hibari stared out of the window, i mean it as Hibari himself, but he is in tsuna's body. **


End file.
